leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hoppip (Pokémon)
|} Hoppip (Japanese: ハネッコ Hanecco) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 18, which evolves into starting at level 27. Biology Hoppip is a round, pink Pokémon with long green leaves growing on top of its head. The leaves on its head have ragged edges, similar to a . It has big, triangular ears with dark insides and beady yellow eyes that lack pupils. Its arms and legs are stubby, and it has a short tail with a rounded tip. There is a circular yellow pad on the underside of each foot. Hoppip's body is very light, and it is easily lifted off the ground by winds and will drift in the air. Hoppip can sense approaching strong winds. In order to avoid being blown away, it clusters and links leaves with other Hoppip or grips the ground firmly with its feet. However, it enjoys gentle breezes. Hoppip lives , although some also drift through fields, mountains, and even urban environments. In the anime In the main series reference sheet for the anime]] Major appearances Seven Hoppip debuted in Foul Weather Friends, under the ownership of . She used them to predict the weather. They were later targeted by . In Who's Flying Now?, James bought what he thought was a from the Magikarp salesman, but it really turned out to be a Hoppip. Minor appearances A Hoppip appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Hoppip appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Multiple Hoppip appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as residents of Big Town. Three Hoppip appeared in The Grass Route. Two of them belonged to Ephraim's parents and the third belonged to a competitor in the Grass Tournament. Nine Hoppip appeared in The Big Balloon Blow-Up, all under the ownership of a . They were among the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Balloon Race. Multiple Hoppip appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Four Hoppip were seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. A Hoppip appeared in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, where it received an apple from a . Multiple Hoppip appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. Several Hoppip were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Journey to the Starting Line!. A Hoppip was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A 's Hoppip appeared in Pros and Con Artists. A Hoppip appeared in Grass Hysteria! as a resident of the Forbidden Forest. A Hoppip appeared in Hokey Poké Balls!, where it was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Hoppip appeared in That's Just Swellow as one of the participants of the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. A Hoppip appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! as an actor in one of Elijah's movies. A Coordinator's Hoppip appeared in The Saffron Con as one of the Pokémon that were taken by . A Trainer's Hoppip appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Coordinator's Hoppip appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Coordinator's Hoppip appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Hoppip appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Multiple Hoppip made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. They were among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. Multiple Hoppip appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Hoppip appeared in SS027. Two Hoppip appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Hoppip has made cameo appearances in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Clemont's Got a Secret!, Awakening the Sleeping Giant, Going for the Gold!, A Battle by Any Other Name!, The Bonds of Evolution!, and A Fashionable Battle!. A Hoppip appeared in a flashback in Kindergarten Chaos!. A Hoppip appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Multiple Hoppip appeared in the opening sequence of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Trainer's Hoppip appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. A Trainer's Hoppip appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!!. A Trainer's Hoppip appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it was participating in the Pokémon Sky Relay. It was in a team also consisting of . Three Hoppip appeared in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. A Hoppip appeared in a flashback in A Watershed Moment!. A Trainer's Hoppip appeared in Performing a Pathway to the Future!. A Trainer's Hoppip appeared in A League of His Own!. A Hoppip appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Hoppip appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Two Hoppip appeared in Till We Compete Again!, under the ownership of two different Trainers. Six Hoppip appeared in The Power of Us, with five each under the ownership of different Trainers and the other being wild. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Hoppip appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening, during a flashback about the creation of the legendary beasts. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Similar to her anime counterpart, Mariah also owns a Hoppip in the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, Cashew takes care of 26 Hoppip, who believe her to be their mother. Each of the Hoppip's names begins with a different letter of the alphabet. In the movie adaptations Hoppip appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Hoppip debuted in Murkrow Row when helped Joey get his bag back, and it was one of the Pokémon in the bag. a Hoppip on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. In Absolutely Azumarill, a Hoppip was one of the Pokémon that Crystal failed to catch. In Put Your Beast Foot Forward, Orm uses an octet of Hoppip to lift him up in a basket for flight transport. A Hoppip made a cameo appearance in The Swallowing Darkness as a Pokémon Celio keeps in his house. A Hoppip appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, under the ownership of a pair of . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the stage, a Hoppip can be seen drifting on the Terrain. Other guest Pokémon found in the Flying Terrain include a and a floating in the distance. Trophy information "A Cottonweed Pokémon. Its adorable appearance has captured the hearts of many fans. It's 1'04" in height, which is the same as , but it's incredibly light, weighing only 1.1 pounds. Because it's so light, it often huddles with other Hoppip to keep itself from being blown away by strong winds. It evolves into Skiploom." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , and }} , , , , , , , , and }} |} |} ing) Five Isle Meadow, Memorial Pillar (Tall grass and ing)}} }} |} |} (North and South) (Poké Radar)}} (South), Fuego Ironworks (Poké Radar)}} (South) (Poké Radar)}} , , , , and }} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= , }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Back Yard}} |area=Endless Level 15, Endless Level 31, Forever Level 15, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |area=Dubious Hill (1F-6F)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Dolce Island, Teakwood Forest, Lapras Beach}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Chill Battle: Garden Keepers, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 531 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (25th release; Winking)}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Agility Hoppip|English|United States|5|January 3 to 9, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Agility Hoppip}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} |Cotton Guard|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Strength Sap|Grass|Status|—|100|10| }} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=188 |name2=Skiploom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=189 |name3=Jumpluff |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Hoppip and its evolutions were given their English names by Nob Ogasawara. Origin Hoppip appears to be based on a or . The leaves on its head resemble leaves of a . Its body slightly resembles a . Name origin Hoppip may derive from ''hop, hip-hop, or hippity-hop, indicating that it jumps or flies through the air; pip, a type of seed; or pipsqueak. The names of all stages of its evolutionary line are based on the phrase, "Just a hop, skip, and a jump away." Hanecco may be any combination of 葉 ha (leaf), 跳ねる haneru (to jump or hop), or 羽 hane (wing), and 根っ子 nekko (root). Its name may also be a pun on 猫 neko (cat), given its cat-like ears and tail. In other languages , or , and |fr=Granivol|frmeaning=From and |es=Hoppip|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hoppspross|demeaning=From and |it=Hoppip|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=통통코 Tongtongko|komeaning= From and part of its Japanese name kko |zh_cmn=毽子草 Jiànzicǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally grass |hi=हपीप Hoppip|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хоппип Khoppip|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Hoppspross es:Hoppip fr:Granivol it:Hoppip ja:ハネッコ zh:毽子草